Salver
Introduction "Crazy Spear" Salver is an officer of the Croc Jaw Pirates. Appearance Salver is a tall muscular man with peach skin covered in many red tribal marks, from around his eyes and his cheeks, to his chest and arms, all the way down to his legs. He has very long and messy black and red hair that reaches down to his thighs, with long bangs on each side of his head that reach down past his shoulders. His eyes are gray and are alway open wide, looking deranged that goes with his insane smile on his face. He wears a white and brown top that covers his abdoment, but shows his upper chest with only a single shoulder strap. He also wears brown and tan shorts and straw waraji on his feet. He's always carrying his trademark double headed spear. Personality Salver is a mentaly unstable person with a hyperactive mind an a violent urge to attack anyone he sees. While it seems he's usually calm, he's really trembling from his great urge to attack and kill any living creature he finds. He only barely controls his impulses because Marzeus tells him too, and only goes in his beserk state when Marzeus orders him to kill. He's very sparatic and wild in battle, swinging and slashing his spear at his opponent like a mad man, yet not blindly and slopishly. He does consentraites when he fights and avoids his opponents' attacks. He doesn't talk like a normal person, only shouts out one word at a time which is usually "Kill!", "Attack!" or "Blood!" Though most of the time he just shouts loudly. Abilities and Powers As an officer of the Croc Jaw Pirates, Salver has command over lower ranking subordinates. Physical Strength Salver has a good amount of strength, able to use his rather large spear with no effort. Agility Salver can run at great speeds, and moves at a very frantic and unpredictible pattern. Endurance Salver's greatest feat is his extreme endurance. Even after reciving one devistating blow to another, he'll just keep getting back up, dispite major injuries, and keep attacking his opponent. This is due to his great thirst of voilece, wishing to kill and maim his opponent at all costs. Even at his very limit he'll keep attacking, even if his body is too weak to actually cause any harm to anyone. Weapons Salver's trademark weapon, where he gets his epithet, is his long double headed spear and his mastery in using it. In battle he swings and wields his spear swiftly and magesticly, though violently, at his opponents, twirling, slashing, and thrusting it. He can even spin his spear so fast that it causes objects and people near by to get sucked in and skewered. Relationships Crew Due to his violent impulses and insanity, most of his fellow crew members, even the other officers, stay far away from him in fear. The only person who doesn't fear him, and can even control him, is Marzeus. History Unknown Character Design Tried to make one of the most craziest looking characters that I could. Major Battles None yet. Quotes "HURRAAAAAAH~!!!" - Typical warcry "Kill! Kill! Muder!" - Some of his limited dictionary Trivia Coming soon. Related Articles Coming soon. Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Officer Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Lesserdemon Category:Antagonists